Expectations
by madamefadam
Summary: Maybe Adam doesn't meet Fiona's expectations...
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't going to work. Fiona Coyne knew this. Then why, pray tell, was she putting all of her time and effort into this? Her plan was juvenile, and, in one word, idiotic. She didn't want to imagine what rumors would be flying around about her after this. A miniscule shudder ran down the back of her spine at this. Fiona had worked too hard to get her reputation at Degrassi built up, and one single night would ruin it.

She quickly finished up some last-minute setup, her blue eyes darting over to the door. It was only 7:30pm; it wasn't like anybody would decided to be "fashionably early," right? _Back in New York, probably, _she thought bitterly to herself. Things were much different here, and even if she'd begun to get used to them, there was always something that surprised her. The scowl crossed her face before she could even will it away. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind for the poor girl; between meeting Adam Torres for the first time and almost kissing him, her mind couldn't have been more cluttered. All she had been able to think about was Adam, going through the motions each day until she had managed to get a glimpse of him. Fiona was a bit perplexed by the situation, but she couldn't quite do anything about it. It wasn't like her to go after guys; they usually came after her. Case in point? Drew, Adam's step-brother.

"Calm down, Fiona. You'll be fine," Declan Coyne chided his twin sister for her anxiety. Had his sister not been a burgeoning alcoholic when it came down to it, he wouldn't be as paranoid. His sister did _not _need to be hitting the champagne bottle while trying to get a boy; in all honesty, he _really _didn't want her to be hitting the bottle at all. A loud knock on the door startled Fiona, whose blue eyes seemed to widen immediately. "What if it's-""I'll get it." Declan's authoritative nature seemed to kick into gear, as he stood up from his place on the couch and took long strides to the door. A smirk crossed his lips as he answered it, nodding to the two boys standing (albeit a bit awkwardly) in front of him.

"Drew, Adam. Nice to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona's heart seemed to skip a beat as she saw Adam walk in. They were early; she hadn't planned on this. Then again, her idea of a 'plan' had been completely skewed ever since she came up with… _this._ She had thought she was brilliant (well, of course she was brilliant. She was Fiona Coyne, after all.) after coming up with this train wreck-of-a-plan. Wait, scratch that. A train wreck at least knows where it's going. Fiona's plan of having a party to 'get to know' Adam a bit more was going to end up in disaster that could potentially ruin friendships and, in Fiona's case, things with her twin.

She had planned on having lots of champagne at the party. It was the only thing that could keep her going in a situation like this. What else co-

"Hey, Fiona," a voice called Fiona's attention back to the present. "Oh, hi, Adam," she managed to say back, shooting Declan a worried glance, "You two are early."

"Yeah, our mom got annoyed with our bantering about who stole whose shirt and all that. She pretty much kicked us out," Adam replied, his voice seething with a hint of distress, amusement, and to Fiona, a hint of an angelic quality that no other boy at Degrassi had.

Oh, God. She'd fallen hard for Adam Torres, and _fast._ What was she supposed to do with this new piece of knowledge she had just learned? Ignore the fact that she was practically falling head over heels for him, and was practically stumbling over her words around him? How could she ignore the fact that she was becoming less of the 'cool, confident Fiona' and more of the 'awkward, stuttering, love-struck Fiona' that Declan always found himself worrying about?

That was another thing that was going to screw things up._ Declan._ The moment Declan found out about her infatuation with Adam, things were going to go to hell. What was-

"Are you alright, Fiona?" Adam asked, "We can leave if you want, and come back later if you aren't ready. I mean, it's not a problem at all."

"Oh, no, stay, please. It's really not a problem. I just…I just have a headache; that's all," Fiona managed to say back, her voice staying rather calm. She silently gave thanks to whatever higher being had decided to keep her from making a fool out of herself right then. "I'll be right back."

With this as her current parting statement, Fiona silently (well, silently apart from the clicking on her heels on the hardwood floor) made her way to the kitchen. A few sneaky glances toward the living room were cast before she opened the refrigerator and pulled out her savior for the night: her water bottle (only one of many she had prepared for the night) filled with champagne.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. Sorry I've been MIA. Shit happens; I graduated high school, moved out-of-state for college, blah blah blah. Add 'losing my info' to that list and you've got the perfect storm of 'I don't feel like writing.' This is a SUPER SHORT chapter, meant only to segue my way back into writing this. It's…been awhile. I need to get my bearings back and figure out where I'm going with this plot...which means I'm going to spend time working on the next chapter.

* * *

Now that Fiona had downed about three bottles of 'water,' she was ready to go and face her fear: Adam Torres. It was safe to say that she wasn't super excited about this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, right? If she didn't speak to him now, and act like she knew what she was doing, then what would happen the next time?

She only hoped and prayed that she wouldn't make too big of a fool of herself.

As she made her way back to the living room (which was more like a series of stumbling steps, for that matter), she noticed Declan giving her a curious look. "What's wrong, Dec? You like that name? I just came up with it," Fiona slurred her words, the harsh, unmistakable scent of pineapple vodka, her liquor of choice, on her breath. Declan's eyes widened and his lips immediately formed a frown. "Fiona! What did we talk about before?" he practically hissed the words at his twin sister, the girl whom he had made an oath to protest.


End file.
